The present invention relates to a computer mouse, and more particularly, to a touch-control computer mouse which can rapidly and accurately control the positioning of a cursor on a computer display screen.
Conventionally, the positioning of a cursor on a computer display screen may be controlled by a variety of input devices, such as a computer mouse, joystick, keyboard, trackball and digitizer. Drawbacks of these various input devices are discussed below:
1. Computer mouse: The optical and mechanical mouse, each use a rotary ball to carry an x, y rotary axis and rotary encoder so as to obtain corresponding coordinates. This kind of input device must be operated on a plain surface. Therefore, it is not practical for use in a portable PC, in a transportation vehicle or a narrow space. Further, the computer mouse regularly tends to be contaminated with dust or impurities during contact, causing erroneous action or jamming.
2. Joystick: The joystick utilizes a variable resistance and a universal control lever to control horizontal and vertical displacement to further produce a variable potential signal. For use of a joystick, a game control interface must be equipped. Further, joystick input control is power consuming because the electric contact pole of the universal control lever is constantly in contact with the variable resistance. More particularly, joystick input control is not convenient for signal input on a displacement of a long distance.
3. Keyboard: The keyboard is heavy, large and not convenient for graphic input.
4.Trackball: The trackball is similar to computer mouse. However, the rotary ball of a track ball is disposed upward and is relatively bigger, and must be displaced by one or two fingers so as to allocate the positioning of a cursor. Therefore, the operation of a trackball is more inconvenient and tends to cause muscle problems.
5. Digitizer: The Digitizer is not convenient to operate since it requires a magnetic field exciter and an additional power supply.